


Another Grin Like That

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 225: Charm. Goes AU during 'The Planet of the Dead'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Grin Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 225: Charm. Goes AU during 'The Planet of the Dead'.

Her smile is thoroughly charming. He’ll admit, it gets to him. He’d been ready to leave her behind, but...

The Doctor can see she’s more than willing. She isn’t like Martha, who would have taken it be so much more important to him than it actually is. Between the two of them, it’ll just be a good time, and an escape.

As soon as she’s inside the TARDIS, he backs her against the console and snogs her.

He hopes that it might help him momentarily forget the last woman who favoured him with a toothy grin like Christina’s.

It doesn’t.


End file.
